warm hug
by Park hana
Summary: aku mendapatkan pelukan hangat jika menuruti perkataan hyung..! Kyuteuk brothership!


Warm Hug

Cast : Leeteuk, Kyuhyun

Genre : Brothership ! Kyuteuk

Rate : K

Tangan lembut Leeteuk dengan cekatan melilitkan syal ke leher namja kecil di hadapannya. "hyung.. kekencangan nih" keluh namja kecil itu yang merasa hyung nya terlalu banyak membuat lilitan syal, hingga membuatnya sedikit sesak dan terlihat gendut. Musim dingin sudah berlangsung dan Leeteuk tidak mau mengambil resiko adik kecilnya yang masih SD itu sakit.

"Kyu ini kan demi kebaikan mu juga, tidak lihat saljunya lebat? aku tidak mau kau sakit" namja kecil yang bernama Kyuhyun itu menggerutu kecil sambil melonggarkan sedikit syalnya "kenapa di longgarkan sih Kyu"

"aku sesak Teuki hyung~" rengeknya manja. Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas, namja cantik itu sekali lagi merapikan baju Kyuhyun.

"nah sudah rapi.. ingat jangan bermain di luar terlalu lama"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu memeluk Leeteuk "oke Bos! Hehe"

Leeteuk balas memeluk Kyuhyun dengan lembut "aku jadi malas sekolah"

"loh?"

"hyung terlalu hangat rasanya aku betah di peluk hyung seperti ini"

Leeteuk mengusap kepala Kyuhyun kecil lembut dan melepaskan pelukan namja kecil itu. leeteuk menatapnya lembut selembut salju yang sedang turun "setelah kau pulang, aku akan memberimu pelukan yang paling hangat"

"janji?" mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar

Leeteuk mengangguk "tentu.. nah sekarang berangkat sekolah sebelum terlambat dan ingat pesan hyung jangan main di luar terlalu lama "

Kyuhyun memberi hormat kepada Leeteuk tanda ia mengerti dengan pesan yang sudah di ucapkan berulang-ulang oleh hyung nya. Kyuhyun berlari kecil sambil melambaikan tangan nya dan kemudian tubuh namja itu menghilang. "dasar anak-anak"gumam Leeteuk. Sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk bersiap pergi kerja. Cuaca dingin bukan alasan baginya untuk tidak bersemangat kerja, dengan kerja ia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Kyuhyun.

Setelah merekatkan syal nya Leeteuk bergegas menuju tempat kerjanya. Ia akan berusaha pulang cepat agar bisa memasak makan malam untuk Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun! Ayo kita main bola!" ajak salah seorang temannya. Namja yg sepertinya lebih tua dari Kyuhyun itu menarik-narik mantel Kyuhyun "ayo Kyu kita main bola di luar!"

Kyuhyun menepis namja kecil yg kekankan itu "ogah Hae hyung,hyung saja yang main aku mau disini"

Namja yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu cemberut "kenapa?"

"aku harus mematuhi perintah Teuki hyung" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP nya dan mengacuhkan Donghae. "aku tidak akan mendapatkan pelukan hangat kalau tidak menuruti perkataan hyung ku"

"ah" Donghae mengangguk-mengangguk "ya sudah kalau begitu..." namja itu langsung melesat cepat keluar kelas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih fokus terhadap PSP nya.

"hahahhaha" suara anak-anak bermain di luar terdengar ke hingga kedalam kelasnya. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas lalu kembali fokus ke layar PSP. Matanya kembali melirik teman-teman sebayanya yang bermain di halaman sekolah dan ia tetap teguh untuk menurut pada perkataan Leeteuk "diluar pasti dingin" gumam nya sendirian.

Kyuhyun mereketkan syal nya karena udara makin dngin mengingat hari semakin sore. Namja itu dengan semangat melangkah pulang kerumah, ia sudah tidak sabar tidur di pelukan Leeteuk. Hari ini ia kan sudah menuruti perkataan Leeteuk hyung,jadi ia sudah pasti mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Tetapi...

Langkah mungil nya terhenti ketika melihat seorang yang sebayanya sedang mengigil di pinggir jalan tanpa menggunakan syal hangat milik nya. Kyuhyun beruntung bisa mendapatkan kehangatan dari hyung nya tetapii tidak dengan anak itu, Kyuhyun melepaskan lilitan syalnya dan memeberikannya pada namja kecil itu.

"untuk mu" Kyuhyun menjulurkan syalnya ke arah namja itu "ayo ambil saja, ini kan musim dingin"

Namja itu diam bingung dengan maksud Kyuhyun "tapi kau juga kan kedinginan bahkan bisa kena flu" kata anak itu yang malah khawatir dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dan memaksa namja itu menerima syalnya "eung! Tidak apa-apa ambil saja..."

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu?"

"tenang saja.. " Kyuhyun mengambil syal yg ada di tangan namja itu dan memakaikannya "nah.. lebih hangat kan"

Namja itu meraba syal yang ada di lehernya "hangat"

"benar kan.. ya sudah aku pulang dulu ya... sampai jumpa" Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

Leeteuk menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedikit demam akibat tidak memakai syal. Dan setelah mendengaar penjelasan adiknya, Leeteuk mengerti. Justru ia merasa bangga dengan Kyuhyun yang bisa berbagi dengan orang laiin

"hyung memang paling tidak suka melihatmu sakit tetapi hyung sangat bangga padamu Kyu"

Kyuhyun nyengir "kalau begitu tepati janji hyung"

Leeteuk mengerutkan kening nya "janji?" ulang nya. Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias "hyung kan janji akan memberikan ku pelukan yang hangat kan? "

Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang. Namja cantik itu segera masuk kedalam selimut dan tidur di samping Kyuhyun. Leeteuk memiringkan tubuh nya dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang di peluk terkekeh kecil karena keinginan nya terkabul "heheheheh"

"sekarang tidur.. "perintah Leeteuk tegas namun nada suaranya masih terdengar lembut. Leeteuk mengeratkan pelukannya sambil sesekali menghirup aroma khas anak-anak pada tubuh Kyuhyun "kau tahu? Hyung sangat sayang padamu, dan juga hyung bangga padamu karena mau berbagi dengan orang lain"

"aku juga sayang sama hyung.." mata Kyuhyun perlahan terpejam, Leeteuk tersenyum lembut dan merekatkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun agar adiknya merasa hangat dan nyaman "Tuhan.. terimakasih kau telah mengirimkan malaikat seperti Kyuhyun sebagai adiku. Akan ku jaga malaikat mu ini dengan nyawaku" Gumam Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan "eungh" lenguhnya pelan. Leeteuk dengan cekatan menenangkan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan intens " hangat" igau Kyuhyun

"mimpi indah malaikat ku" bisik Leeteuk pelan dan namja itu perlahan tertidur dengan memeluk Kyuhyun. Seakan Kyuhyun akan pergi darinya.

Mimpi indah...

End

Balesan review

**nurichan4 :**gumawo chingu udah mau baca ff aq ya *kasih permen kapas* ^_^

**Blackyuline**: gumawo chingu! *kasih permen kapas lg*

**Schagarin **: kyahhhh.. teukyu nya jangan dipeluk!#plak. Mereka manis sm kayak author *disumpel pake permen kapas*

**Rea** : gumawo chingu *kasih permen kapas* doain aja bisa bikin ff brothership,. Crack pair ya?hmmm bakal di usahain deh.. yesung kang in? iya nih mereka jarang keliatan berdua.

**The** : pengen permen kapas? Nih aku kasih ya*sodorin permen kapas ke the. Heheh gumawo chingu

**EvilKyung** : Teuki ma Kyu emang aslinya rukun tapi si kyu nya yang evil*ditabok kyu pke permen kapas* aq juga ma adek q kadang brantem..hahaha

**Cho Zhou Min** : ni aku udah bikin lagi chingu! Gumawo ya udah baca *tebar permen kapas*

**rhie sparkyu'min** : Kyu emang unyuuuuuuu kayak permen kapas! Gumawo ya chingu*sodorin permen kapas*

**Fireworks**: wow! lagi ngidam ya? nih aq kasih permen kapas bekas kyu tadi makan ngga habis#plak! Gumawo chingu!*bowed*

**Sarilovesteukie**: kyu nya yg lucu atau aq nya yang lucu nih*dikampak kyuhyun* gumawo chingu *kasih permen kapas*

**MinaHhaeElf**: ni aq udah bikin... gumawo chingu! *kasih permen kapas*

**ZueTeuk**: apah? Wani piro? Hahhhaha iya aq usahain klo ada waktu luang yah.. ditunggu aja oke! Gumawo!*kasih permen kapas*

**VitaMinnieMin** : yg sama minnie itu,, aku juga ngga tau siapa. hahah. Kyu sampe skarang masih lucu kok.. gumawo chingu*kasih permen kapas*

PS: yak! Selesai juga balesan

reView nya..permen kapas nya juga udah habis.. sekali lagi gumawo buat yg udah baca ff ku. berhubung tadi udah di bagiin permen kapas Aq mau hibernasi lagi..ehhehehe

yang minta brothership yg angst,dan brothership crack pair ditunggu aja yah. heheh gumawo chingu! *tebar permen kapas*

Kyu : katanya habis~ ahjumma! Kok tebar permen kapas? Itu dapet darimana?

Me: tadi aku lihat ada di pojokan kamar

Kyu: "itu punya aku! Ahjumma pabbo! Balikin!" *jambak rambut author*

Abaikan!


End file.
